TWD: Treachery
by DarylDixonReedus
Summary: Takes Place when Lori gets the news that Rick is dead. Follows the storyline of the series. When Lori finds out Rick is gone, treachery begins. But when Glenn finds a strange man, that might actually change. T for Language, and Violence.
1. Chapter 1

The Walking Dead: Treachery(book 1)

**A/N: This is basically the same walking dead story, but it's basically changing the storyline a bit, like death times, and some events happen at different times, and there will be some new characters and ones not from the TV show or the comics. So hope you enjoy and R&R**

**Summary: **After Shane tells Lori, Rick has died, Treachery occurs.

Chapter 1: Tragedy

Lori's POV:

Shane looks at me, and I just frown, "Well…where is he?" I ask. Shane just continues looking at me…."What? No! He's….you….what…the…NO!" I yell and just start bursting out crying. "I'm sorry…Lori…I'm sorry! He was hooked up to the machines in the hospital…and I didn't know what to do. There was soldiers in the hospital shooting people…they weren't walkers. They were PEOPLE. They just started crying but the soldiers ignored them and just slaughtered them in the hallways. It was a MASSACRE. There were no doctors there, just soldiers shooting the hell out of the goddamn people and it was just me. I didn't know what to do. I put my ear right on his chest for a heartbeat, and he….he just didn't….I didn't hear one…I'm sorry, how are we going to tell Carl?" Shane starts to shed a tear. "I can't….I just can't tell him that, it'll break his heart. What if Rick turns into one of those things? Huh? What if he turns into those flesh eating monsters?" I yell. "Don't think like that, Lori. Don't you think like that for one damn second." He grabs my hand, and just telling me to be strong about this. Carl runs over to us and just says, "When is Dad coming home, mom? When?" He asks. I think of what to say, but Shane just wraps his arm around Carl and tells him to walk with him.

"Thank you…Shane." I say.

Shane's POV:

I can't stand to hear how Carl will react after he hears his father is dead. "You know…remember when your mom's mom died. Remember how she died?" I say. "Yeah…it was pretty sad. My mom was really sad!" Carl says.

"Yeah…your daddy is in a hospital bed. He's being transported to a safer place, you'll see him again soon."

I didn't like lying to the little boy, but shit happens and I've gotta do some lying to get on with life.

"Hey go ahead and play with Sophia, okay? You and her stay in Carol's sight."

Carl keeps crying and just says, "O-okay…"

I run back to where Lori's laying in her bed crying her eyes out. "Lori….Rick won't turn into those monsters…I put a bed right in the door of his room, he's safe. Those stupid monsters won't know how to do anything."

She glares at me and smiles, "Thank…you..Shane, thank you." She leans into me and kisses me passionately right on my lips, we then start making out, and I stop, and just glare at Lori, "What…what are we doing?" I groan.

"I don't know…Shane, I'm sorry it's my fault, I kissed you." Lori apologizes. "No, don't worry about it, I just don't feel right making out with my best friend's wife. I mean that makes me feel like shit." I say.

"I understand, Shane. What did you say to Carl? Did he take it well?" Lori asks me. My eyes shines blood red, I lie, "I told him his father's dead. He took it really hard. He's got a lot going on. You've got to stay with him, Lori! You need to take care of him more now that Rick is gone, do you understand? I will help with that, alrigh'?" I tell Lori. "Okay, Shane….thank you for everything." She replies. I nod and walk off and just think of the horrible lies I've told Lori and Carl. "Dale! Why don't ya get yourself some shuteye, alrigh'? I'll keep watch, huh?" Dale smiles and just hesitates, "No, you need sleep, you've been through a lot, I'll keep watch." I nod.

**~Flashback~**

**Shane's POV**

I look to see in the hallways of the hospital and see a bunch of heavily armed soldiers slaughtering people in the hallway. "Hell." I whisper and run into the room where Rick is. "Okay, I'm gonn' get you outta here, bud."

He's all hooked up to the machines. I try to lift him up, but I just stop and put him down and just try to work these machines. "What do I do?" I say to myself.

Then immediately, the soldier barges in the door, and I quickly duck. I slam my hand to the floor.

I think if Rick will even wake up, and I whisper to Rick gently, "If you're gonna wake up, I need you to do it now! Show me a sign or anything. Please Ri-" Then a huge boom hits the hospital, and the power everywhere turns off. I start to shed a tear. "This place is coming down!" I hear a soldier yell out in the hallway. I put my ear to Rick's chest waiting to hear a heartbeat. No. Beat.

I start to cry, and I can't leave my best friend here. I CAN'T! But…I have to. I'm sorry, Rick. I'm sorry! I run out pointing my gun out just in case, but the soldiers quickly blaze out the doors, and behind me I see a herd of walkers walking down the hallways. Shit. I slam the door shut, and pull the hospital bed and push it right into the door, that'll keep those monsters from getting Rick. I quickly run out of the hellhole of a hospital and keep running and don't look back.

**-Present time- **

**Andrea's POV**

I face up to Dale, and just stare at him.  
"Andrea? Can I help you with something?" Dale asks me.

I get sucked out of staring out of space. "Oh yeah, I'm fine. I'm just going to take a trip to the department store in Atlanta. Hopefully to find some stuff there.

"What? Are you going alone? It's too dangerous to go alone!" Dale shrieks with worry. I just sigh and just tell Dale not to worry. "I'll go with you…" T-Dog says. "Me too." Jacqui says. "It'll be us four?" Morales says. "Make dat five." Merle says with a dark voice. "Yer gonn' need my help out in the big city." I nod, and we all get ready to go. "Shane." I face Shane. "Andrea. Where are y'all going?" I reply to him, "The Department Store, we're tryin' to get food." Amy runs to me. "Andrea! No! Don't go! I'll go with you!" I shake my head, "Stay here, sis. I'll be fine." I smile. "I'll go too, you guys. You might need me." Glenn says.

**T-Dog's POV: **

Me, Andrea, Jacqui, Morales and Merle, and Glenn jump into the car. "So which department store are we goin' to?" I ask.

"The one up shit creek, of cours'" Merle chuckles.

"Atlanta? Ain't that city fucked up as hell?" I ask.

"Sure is. It's the biggest department store in Atlanta, still have tons of shit stocked on." Morales says.  
"Do you men always have to say bad words in the middle of Christ's punishments?" Jacqui yells.

We all just go silent, and continuing driving until we reach Atlanta. "There dat is. That's one hell of a store." Merle chuckles. "Yeah, totally." Glenn says.

"Okay, pull up." I order. Andrea parks the car In the garage, and she closes the garage door.

We all get out of the car, and walk in with our guns and everything.

"No walkers, that's weird." Glenn says.

"Okay, here's how we're going to do it. Me, T-Dog, Jacqui, Morales will be looking for items down there. Glenn look over where the tank is for the lookout, if there's walkers here, they would mostly be over there. Merle go up on the roof and watch Glenn's back." Andrea says. "An' who say that you Miss In-Charge?" Merle says. "Shut up, Merle and just do what your supposed to do, okay?" Merle chuckles. We all get in our spots.

**Glenn's POV**

I watch in lookout for about 20 minutes, no sign. God. It's so ridiculously hot out here, my shirt is on fire. I then see something, I can't believe. A horse! And a man on it, he's reading right for the walkers! Man, how can I warn them.

I get my walkie talkie out, and try to signal Andrea, _I see a man on a horse riding right towards the walkers in Atlanta!_ I say in the walkie talkie, and Andrea responds, _What? That's amazing! But we really can't do anything, we're all the way in the building and way too high up to go down, we can't save him. I wish we could, but the time we get down there he'll be being eaten._ The man down there looks over and turns, and I hear his horse screech.

The horse jumps back and runs away and just keeps running until his horse screech's again and turns back. But what is the horse's problem? A few walkers? But then I see the man has nowhere to go, and he's trapped. Two herds of walkers, I'm extremely worried for the guy now. He's as good as dead. Next thing I know, the horse turns into a feeding frenzy, the body is ripped up into several pieces, and the man is still alive shooting every walker he sees, Shit. That'll attract more walkers.

He crawls under the tank, and he shoots more of the walkers, more sound. Thanks a lot. Then I think he went into the tank, because I hear something shut, then after that I see him on top of the tank, then he crawls back in and slams the tank entrance stuck. Looks like he dropped a bag of guns. I know the channel that tank's radio is on I'll try to talk to him. I turn my walkie talkie to the tank's radio, and speak into it. _Hey, you. Dumbass. Yeah, you in the tank. You cozy in there?_ No respond. I try not to look over at the horse. Disgusting. _Hey, are you alive in there?_

He responds, _Hello, Hello?_ I'm glad to hear his voice. _Oh good, you're alive, you had me wondering._

_If you can't tell, I'm a little concerned in here._

_Oh, well you should see it up from up here, you would be having a major freakout._ And I am having a major freakout.

_Got any advice for me?_

_Yeah, I'd say make a run for it._

_That's it? Make a run for it. _

_My way's not as dumb as it sounds, you've got eyes on the outside here. The left side of the tank is less crowded, you know the alley by the department store, be there and be ready._

_Hey, what's your name?_

_Have you been listening your running out of time._

I then climb down, hopefully not having walkers charging after me. Then suddenly, I hear gunshots and I know that's him, and I try to peek out, but quickly he points the gun at me, and I yell, "NOT DEAD! COME ON!" I yell, and the man keeps shooting the walkers behind us.

We run and climb up the ladder. And finally we get up.

"Nice moves there, Clint Eastwood, what you the new sheriff riding in to clean up the town?" I make a joke.

"Wasn't my intention." The man says.

"Yeah, whatever, Yeehah. Your still a dumbass." I say.

"Name's Rick. Thank you." Rick says.

"Glenn. Your welcome. Oh no." I see a walker almost climbing up, here. "Come on." I then realize how tall this ladder is. "The bright side, it'll be the fall that kills us. I'm a glass-half full kinda guy." Anyways, I climb up first, and eventually we reach the top. We go down from the secret passageway downstairs. "Back at the alley, why'd you stick you neck out for me?" Rick asks. "I call it foolish naïve hope. That I hope at least some survive. I guess I'm an even bigger dumbass then you." I say. Now that the walkers are surrounding the store. We may have no way out, thanks to Rick.

**Thanks for reading the first chapter, hope you guys like it and if you do, review it so I will want to make the next chapter, so if people don't really like it, I won't continue the story. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter Two! **

**A/N: I decided to continue with this story, so here's Chapter 2. Taking place in Episode 2 'Guts'.**

**Rick's POV**

Damn it. I can hear their moans and groans so far away…hope we can get outta here soon. "Got a guest. Two geeks in the alley..Shit." The two walkers spot us and walk towards us, but behind them are two masked people with bats in their hands. They take out the two walkers and one screams, "Morales, let's go!" Glenn grabs my hand, pulling me and wanting me to hurry up. Hmm. He seems like he's in his twenties…doing well, if I was at least twenty years old, and living through this shit…I'd be scared as hell…"We're dead because of this stupid…pathetic, ASSHOLE!" A woman screams. "Hey, Andrea…back the hell off..you gonna pull the trigger? Huh? Well do it.."

A man says. "We're dead…all of us, because of your little Clint Eastwood reenactment!" Andrea screams. "Okay, listen up, new guy! We came here to scavenge some supplies…guess what the key to that is? Surviving? Key to Surviving? Getting in and out and getting some supplies not firing rounds like it's Belfast, alright? Now stop firing that gun and use this small axe. Alright? Name's Morales." I nod, shaking his hand. Gunshots fire. "Um?" I say. "God damn it, Dixon!" Andrea yells. We run upstairs all lock and loaded, well except me…not many bullets left and I was needed to use this small axe. We find a man using a sniper rifle, like the one I gave Morgan. "Dixon, are you crazy? Damn it, your wasting bullets we don't even got, and you wanna bring more geeks onto our ass? Huh? Chill the fuck out!" The black man yells.

"Well it's bad enough I got this taco vender on me all day, you think I'm gonna just put down my shit and listen to you? Heh, that'll be the day!" Dixon laughs. "Excuse me? What do you mean by that, Dixon?" I don't know if this will end well… "I'll tell you, Mr. Yo…the day I'll take orders from a nigger." The black man throws a swing and Dixon blocks it with a swing to his face. "Hey…brother that's enough!" I say, trying to stop Dixon, but he punches me, I fall over a vent, getting back up. "Heh. Now! I'm gonna say, who's in charge? Alright? I vote me! Anyone else? Huh?" I get up and grab the bottom of my axe, I knock the stick part on his head, knocking him out. "Asshole.." I say, grabbing a pair of cuffs, cuffing him to the roof. "N-Nice…" The black man says. "Thanks. You alright?" He nods. "Name's T-Dog…yours?" I tell him my name, and smile.

**Shane's POV**

I don't think they will come back…not bloody likely…I mean, I really hope so…but they been gone way too damn long. "We might…have to just believe that…" Amy slaps me in the face. "She's my sister, you son of a bitch." I apologize. I walk over to Lori. "Look, I know your still mad about me saying no to you helping that man crossing Atlanta. Just chill out." Lori shakes her head. "I'm not mad…" She gives me a quick kiss on the cheek. "In public now?" I laugh, same for her.

**Rick's POV**

"**Hey…**wake up!" I slap Dixon's face. "Hey, what the hell.." He tries to move.."You gonna calm down now, Dixon? Huh?" Dixon just snorts. "Screw you man." He's pissing me off. "I don't think your thinking the situation properly…." Dixon snorts again. "Yeah? Well screw you twice. You saved that…heh." I point a gun at his head. "Might wanna be a polite to a man with a gun, only common sense. Listen here, Dixon. There are no niggers ANYMORE. There is us and the dead. We survive by pulling together, not apart! You got it?" Dixon laughs again. "That's funny shit." I reach into his pocket, grabbing some of his 'pills' or drugs or something…I throw it off the roof. "Hey man that was my stuff! Damn it!"

Hmm…I have a plan. I walk over to T-Dog. "You know where one of those bodies were?" He nods.

"Glenn, you and me, we gotta spread these guts on ourselves…probably can get the walkers to ignore us. Come on." We cut open one of the bodies, then T-Dog, Morales, Andrea and a woman help smear blood all over a few lab coats we found.

"Let's go."

"Shit. It's raining…doesn't that wash off smell?"

"Shh…If you talk that will attract 'em."

They starting groaning and I realize…they know! "Run!" Glenn yells. I lift up the small axe, chopping heads along the way. "Quick!" Glenn yells. Chop, chop, chop. More heads drop. Chop, chop, chop, heads drop. I quickly throw off the bloody lab coat, and throw it on the ground and quickly climb over the tall fence. Glenn climbs over and breaks open a safety cabinet. Inside are thirteen keys to thirteen cars. "C'mon!" I yell. He tosses me the only key left, and the key to the only truck left. We get inside.

"Alright…we need to get a car, you can drive?" Glenn nods. "I'll get another car, you take this truck and get your friends…I'll distract them." I say, jumping out the truck, running quickly, I find a red Corvette, I break the window, climbing into the vehicle. Thank god for me knowing how to hotwire vehicles.

T-Dog quickly uncuffs Dixon. "C'mon! Let's go! We ain't got all day!" Dixon says. They quickly run out of there, running down a flight of stairs and finally reaching into the back of the truck. "Man…I'm sorry for the shit I was doin', man..heh, you alright." Dixon says. "Where's Rick?" Glenn looks back to Andrea. "He'll be along, we're heading back to camp." He looks in his rearview mirror. "He's behind us." Good. There they are. "C'mon! I'll follow ya!" I yell.

I get out of the Corvette. And I see my wife, and son. And Shane. I almost cry. In fact, I do…I've never been so happy in all my life.

**Chapter Three Coming Soon**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**A/N: Trying out third person narrative. **

"We're not done yet." Said Rick, as he looked to Glenn. "What do you mean?" Glenn asked, raising his eyebrow. Rick needed the bag of guns he dropped in the street. "Guns. I'm sure your group is low on weapons?" Glenn just glares at me. "Um, you know where some guns are?" Rick just smiles at him. "Deputy Sheriff." Glenn laughs. "Of course." Rick switched seats with Glenn. "Where did you drop it?" Glenn asks. "Where I got swarmed.." Glenn hits me on the shoulder. "Seriously?! We're not going back there!" Rick raises his eyebrows. "I will handle it if you want…" Glenn nods. "Alright."

Rick leaves the engine on, twisting the keys just to leave the engine on, but in park mode. In these kind of trucks, they have no gear control. Rick wiped his forehead. Atlanta was hot, he thought. If only they were doing this somewhere else. Rick sneaked up to the walker herd. They were still there! Rick went by the tank, quickly swifting to the bag of guns. _I need this!_ He thought. He quickly grabbed his sheriff hat, and capped it on. He grabbed the bag of guns and saw a few walkers spot him, he quickly ran to the truck. He quickly sat on the driver's seat, twisting the key to a Drive Position.

We switch driver's seat again and Glenn drives to the camp on the outskirts of Atlanta. "Come meet everybody." Morales says. Merle chuckles, "Is Daryl back yet? Gotta tell him bout what happened at Altanta, some funny shit." Andrea just laughs, and tells me to come on out. "He's strange…" Andrea smiles. "Yeah. Wait till you see his brother, he's actually not as strange. Still a loudmouth…but, ya know." I get out of the car. Glenn turning off the engine. "Merle, c'mon man, got somethin' to show ya!" A man says. "New guy got us out. Wasn't for him, maybe we wouldn't be alive right now." Morales told an old man. "How'd y'all get out there anyways?" Shane asks. "Helicopter boy, say hello!" Andrea says. Rick walks toward and smiles to see Shane. "Hey..Sh-" He sees a woman and a little boy. "L-L-Lori…C-Carl! LORI!" Rick sheds a few tears, wiping his eyes, so happy to see his family. "R-Rick!" Shane laughs and gives Rick a hug. "I thought…you were dead…man!" Shane says, laughing. "I thought so too." Rick still is crying. Lori looks at Shane with a dirty look.

Rick takes the bag of guns off his back, showing it to Shane. "I stopped by the department and grabbed some guns…" Rick laughs. "Nice. I should have thought of that…" Shane smiles and looks to Lori giving him another dirty look. "God damn." Shane says. "What's wrong?" Rick asks. "Um…um, nothing. Just surprised your back…I'm glad your back. I couldn't live knowing, you know…Just fuck, man…"

Daryl Dixon walks towards Rick, looking at him. "Who are you?" Rick looks up to him. "Rick Grimes…you?" Daryl tells me his name and says, "You handcuffed my brother?" Merle is behind him, smirking. "He did it because he attacked T-Dog. What would you have done?" Rick says. "Now just stop it, Daryl." Daryl gives Rick a dirty look. "Shut your trap, turd. I ain't speakin' to you." Rick stands up and faces Daryl. "What do you want?" Rick looks at him. "You watch your back…don't screw with me or my brotha." Daryl says and walks away with Merle. "The hell?" Rick says, asking to Shane. "They will be a real problem…just warning."

Dale checks his watch, winding it. "Dale…why do you always wind that watch? Your like a village priest saying mass." Dale gives a big speech. "You are so weird." Andrea says. Amy gets up and walks towards the RV. "Hey, Amy, where you going!?" Andrea asks. "I have to pee. Geez." She comes out again and yells. "Really? Out of toilet paper?!" She gets bit on the arm by a walker, and Andrea turns around with a shocked face. She screams, "Amy! NO!" Shane yells to Lori and Carl. "Get him down, Lori!" Rick grabs a shotgun from the bag of guns, shoots two or three walkers. He grabs three shotguns, two in one hand, one in the other. Rick drops one from the two in his hand. A walker pops up from behind him, tripping him. Daryl quickly grabs his buck knife and stabs the walker in the head. "Thanks." Rick says. "You owe me." Daryl grabs my hand, pulling me up. "Mind if I use this shotgun?" Daryl asks. "Go ahead?" Rick says, and shoots about four walkers attacking the camp. Jim grips his bat tightly, thrusting it onto a walker's face. Amy gets bit on the neck. "NO!" Jim hits the walker attacking Amy, hitting it several times, killing it. Lori runs and grabs Carol's hand and runs back to Shane. "Come on, let's go!" Lori trips with Carol, and two walkers come and bite Lori on the legs. "Ahh!" Rick turns around hearing Lori scream. "L-Lori? NO!" Rick runs and kicks the walker biting Lori. "NO!" Shane yells. He shoots more walkers. Bam bam bam.

"C'mon, Merle! Stop fuckin' around! Jesus Christ!" Daryl yells. Merle laughs, kicking them with his foot. "Fuck you!" Merle yells to the walkers. Rick shoots the walker who bit Lori about ten times. Shane shoots the other one that was sneaking up behind Rick. "Mom!" Carl cries. "Nooooooo!" Rick yells, crying. "W-we…gotta…W-we gotta…put her down, man…" Shane says. "Aw…NO! NO! NO! NO! no!" Rick yells, grabbing the small axe Morales gave him, chopping heads. Chop chop chop, heads drop. Chop chop chop, more heads drop. "You son of a bitch!" Rick kicks the walker, then stomps on his head.

All the walkers are gone. Either are dead, maybe there is more coming right now…Shane thinks. Shane cries. "L-Lori…" He whispers. Rick falls to the ground and passes out. "I remember my dream now…why I dug the holes…" Jim says.

Rick wakes up. "You okay, bud?" Shane asks. "I…don't know…." He cries. "I'm so sorry, brother…I'm so sorry…" Shane says, he picks Rick up and hugs him. "I'm…fine." Rick says. Shane's jaw drops. "W-what? Your not upset?" Rick just nods. "Of course…I'm upset, but…I'm fine." Rick says. "Um…okay…I'm sorry, bud…" Rick pats him on the shoulder. "Thanks Shane." Rick looks far away to see Andrea burying Amy's dead corpse. And Morales burying Lori's corpse. "L-Lori…" He cries a little bit. _It's okay…Rick, I'm here. __**Don't do this, Lori…your scaring me..**__ Rick, why? You let me die…you were too busying talking to Daryl..you couldn't save me? Am I not good enough for you?__** Lori stop! Your fucking scaring me! I loved you, I'm so sorry! Okay…I just…*cries* I'm…SORRY! I'm fucking sorry! God damn it…please come back..**__ I'm dead, Rick…why don't you pay attention to the details, huh? __**Fuck you, Lori.**_

**End of Chapter Three**

**A/N: Big change there…I only have one hint for Chapter 4…Rick will get another girl..try to guess who. **


End file.
